


Play Me Out

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: "Sing to me, Patrick. Make sure it's the last thing I ever hear."
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Play Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop listening to that one song, "death bed (coffee for your head)." It's so sweet and romantic.

Patrick had seen Pete's death coming. He'd been quieter, more tired, and more distant. He had a constant fever that didn't go down with Tylenol or antibiotics. Pete had spent the past three weeks in bed, either crying, sleeping, or talking to Patrick. "I don't want to die," he whispered, "It shouldn't end this soon." 

Patrick held Pete in his arms. "Then let me tell you about our future. We'd have a son, a big house, and a studio in the basement." 

Pete blinked tears out of his eyes. "Tell me about the studio," he whispered, "Are there pegs on the wall to put our guitars?" 

Patrick nodded calmly. "Mhm," he replied, "And my drumset is in the corner. I have your name engraved on both of the drumsticks." 

"Our anniversary is painted on the front of my bass," Pete murmured, "so that everyone who comes to a show can see how long I've loved you." 

"August 12, 2013," Patrick sighed, "Written for the whole world to see. Our kids would sit backstage with sound-proofing headphones. They wouldn't know what's going on, but they'd understand one day." 

Pete sniffled and held Patrick tighter than ever. His heartbeat was heavier than normal. Pain stung all around him, but he ignored it by talking about their future. "We'd grow old," he whispered through tears, "You'd look so handsome with silver hair and wrinkles from smiling. The creases in the corners of your eyes would blind me." 

Patrick couldn't help but cry. Pete didn't have much left. "A-And you, with your faded tattoos and shaky hands." 

Pete kissed Patrick on the lips one more time. It was calm, loving, and more passionate than ever. They held each other close, more than enjoying the small moment. "You'd sing me to sleep," Pete coughed, "Cause you know I get nightmares." 

"I'd sleep next to you every night," Patrick added, "We'd protect each other from things that aren't there. I love you, Petey. You're my everything." 

Pete sobbed and buried his face in Patrick's neck. "I love you, too. Please find someone else to love after I die. Don't die alone, Patrick." he squeezed his lover's hand. 

Patrick sniffled and made contact with Pete's weak eyes. "I promise," he whispered. "I'll do anything for you." 

"Just remember me," murmured Pete, "C-Can you sing me to sleep?" 

Patrick bit his lip. He was singing Pete to sleep, not playing him out. It was just to sleep. Only for a little while. "S-Sure thing, baby." He kissed Pete on the lips, held him close as he possibly could, and said _I love you_ before tearfully going into the only tune he could think of.

_I've got troubled thoughts and the self-esteem to match,  
What a catch... What a catch...   
You'll never catch us  
So just let me be.   
Said "I'll be fine till the hospital  
Or American Embassy."   
Miss Flack said I still want you back   
Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back..._

When he finished the song, Pete was lying listlessly in bed. His eyes were wide open, staring emptily at the ceiling. Patrick closed Pete's eyes for him. "Sleep well," he whispered, climbing into the bed next to him, "You'll wake up soon. Please wake up soon." 

He knew Pete wasn't going to wake up soon, but there was nothing he wanted more than for Pete to open his eyes again. He missed him already. He curled himself around his husband and cried another broken rendition of "What a Catch." 

"See you in the morning, baby." 


End file.
